Occult Technology
Occult Technology widely referred to as Magetech is the Epitome of Occult Science and Esoteric Engineering. It combines Metaphysical Concepts with Conventional Technology and Scientific Research to get a form of technology that is so complex and powerful in nature that it is often seen as incomprehensive to most that lack knowledge in both Metaphysics and Physics. Magetech's basis surpasses capabilities of conventional technology. What sets it apart from such is the fact that instead of manipulating certain fundamental forces to in turn affect other forces to create a desired effect, Magetech goes to the source of all universal fundamental forces, Mysticism. As a result capabilities of Magetech surpass conventional technology by manipulating physical and metaphysical laws themselves instead of the byproducts of such laws. It is also noted that both forms of technology employ Zero Point Energy Physics not only as a Power Source but as a Control Factor for programming the technological capabilities themselves, Conventional Technology uses a Hadron Zero Point Energy Field while Occult Technology uses an Etheron Zero Point Energy Field. Origins and History It is unknown where Magetech as a concept has originated due to it being so old of a concept. Many races whom use it include the Ummites, Pleiadians, Arcturians, Serpites, Maitre, Orions, Sirians, Annunaki, Draconians, Saurians, and Atlanteans. The last one being the most notorious. After the cataclysm the concept was lost to humanity for thousands of years with some civilizations including the Egyptian and Roman Empires regaining it to some degree but lost again once the Dark Ages began under the reign of the vatican that suppressed magic in its entirety. It wouldn't arise again until the late 1800s When Nikola Tesla gained contact with aliens via the Black Knight Satellite. This ended up in the creation of free flowing energy, Tesla's Earthquake Machine, and the infamous Death Ray. When tesla died All of his research was confiscated by the CIA and covertly sold to the Nazis in which was used to create the infamous Die Glocke, an anti-gravity weapon designed for a flying saucer prototype. After the war the technology was yet again seized and used in a new organization known as NASA, which one of it's founders, Wernher Von Braun, was a former SS Major and Secret Weapons Program operator. In 1947, two ships were sent on a scouting mission near Roswell to investigate a nuclear test, one was shot down over a ranch by a US air force Magetech experimental craft, this would go on to be known as the roswell incident. However the second one was shot down as well but overall survived in good condition and was salvagable. This ended up with the development of the Black Hawk Strategic bomber and TR-3B anti-gravity craft. Magetech often involves magical inscriptions or glyphs that channel magical energy and the use of rare mystical elements not known to the public in some cases they may be organic such as the baltic sea anomaly. Known Famous Magetech Items *'TR-3B' *'Roswell UFO' *'Tesla Death Ray' *'Baltic Sea Anomaly' *'Tesla Earthquake Machine' *'Die Glocke' *'Betz Mystery Sphere' *'Dropa Stones' *'Black Knight Satellite' *'Kecksburg Acorn' *'Archons' *'Paragons' Regalia Regalia are specific items such as personal weapons or tools for use in combat or other related activities. They can be as simple as swords or as complex as a Magic or Psionic rifle or radar. Grimoires can also be classified as Regalia due to the fact just reading one gives you magical and psionic prowess. Classes of Regalia Regalia are categorized into three classes, Offensive, Defensive, and Supplementary. The last one including things like Grimoires, non-combative tools, or support magetech. Offensive Defensive Supplementary Tiers of Regalia Tiers are rankings in power. The more powerful the weapon is the higher tier it is placed in. Tiers go by an E, D, C, B, A, S, & EX ranking system. For example a Tier EX+++ rank is highest anyone can go but a Tier B+++ can be more powerful than a Tier A+ and an A+++ can be more powerful than an S+. The pluses act as a placeholder to double or even triple the power of an item. *'EX=70' *'S=60' *'A=50' *'B=40' *'C=30' *'D=20' *'E=10' When a plus is added to an A''', it becomes 100 instead of just 50 and if it's an '''A++ then it becomes 150. If a Regalia is advanced past A+++ it automatically becomes a Tier S''' Regalia. '''EX Tier Regalia are extremely rare and are often said to be miracle weapons or Astras. Types of Regalia Types are organized by what exactly they are. so Grimoires are books as a result it is a Text Type Regalia. If it is a sword, knife, or axe and so on, it is a Melee Type Regalia. If it is a Gun, Bow and Arrow, and the like, it is a Ranged Type Regalia. If it is anything else such as a Mystical Radar device or a healing tool it will be placed as a Special Type Regalia which do not fit in the other three categories. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 06:30, November 28, 2017 (UTC) *The name and base idea for Regalia was pitched to me by Otakuknight 79. Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Magetech